cysti_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Rebirth, Segment 1: New Beginnings
"The world has changed." says a youthful, female voice. Composed and elegant yet clearly young, never mispronouncing a word or stuttering in sentence. "The year is 3017. The world? Earth. Still as pronounced and diverse as ever. Well, more so nowadays. Centuries earlier, mankind discovered they were not alone in the universe. Centuries after what came to be known in Human textbooks as the First Contact, Earth became a central hub of the stars. Aliens from all different planets, both close and far, travel there to do business, make themselves known and wealthy, or simply reap off the naivety of the Human race. Mankind has also been busy in it's machinations for advancement. After years of self-destructive warfare, and after waging a futile war against an alien species it couldn't hope to defeat, mankind realized they needed an edge. That's when the study of Biotic Science and Augmentations began to kick in. Utilizing computer ingenuity, steam or solar-powered fuel, and simple creativity, the Human race began turning themselves into what they called the 'Augmented', or Augs for short. Cyborgs, made to do great things for Humans be they mundane, militaristic, or simply... helpful. Of course, many came to strike against such blasphemous acts of bodily modification. Others saw it as the future for the Human race. Either way, it soon became extremely advanced and even more popular. Throughout the years, mankind has enjoyed a relative peace amongst both themselves and the extra-terrestrials they've encountered. But within their own, greed and pride sow wickedness and danger for the future of the people. But, as it always does, one thing seems to always find its way to humanity's doorstep. One thing always aiding them and coming to pave their way to survival... hope. And this time, hope will come in the form of the most unlikely people imaginable." A Task for Greater Men Earendur Surion, newly-appointed Head of House Surion of the Elven Principality, or ruling government, of Vaardenvale, stood ready to report his findings to the rest of the Noble Houses governing the High Fleet. "The natives have called it... Earth." Kariya of House Illithviel, Head of the Elven military forces and Earendur's half-brother thanks to a long disregarded embarrassing event, questioned behind his laced hands, staring Earendur down with his grey, hardened eyes "Are you certain this planet has the capabilities of keeping us alive if we colonized it? Does it have enough oxygen and carbon for us to breathe?" Earendur nodded "Enough for us to each adjust within a week. Our bodily malleability is perfect for this planet." Head of Ship Maintenance, Thraesiel Varmon asked "What do you suggest we do as far as colonization goes? As your report tells us, the planet is a trade hub for galactic politics. Besides, with their people added with the influx of alien species, I doubt they'd have enough room to house our entire people." Several nodded in agreement to the summary of the situation. Kariya leaned back in his chair, staring down at Earendur while suggesting "We could always clear them out." Earendur's eyes widened in shock, as with the rest of the Council. He objected "Absolutely not! We are civilized people, not barbarians! Not monsters like the... things... that stole our own home from us!" Vaardenvale, as with the Drow clans and several other Elvaan races, were either wiped out or fled the planet upon the arrival and subsequent attack from a monstrous species simply referred to as "Thaedaes", Vaardenvalian for Feeders because of their tendency to eat what they kill. Kariya sighed "Very well. My forces stand at the ready in case that decision is ever made. In the meantime, Surion, your mission is to discover a way for the Earthlings to allow us to colonize their world. You may take whatever resources you deem fit on your journey there." Earendur nodded in agreement "Thank you, Councilors." At this, he turned to leave. Much preparation was needed if he was to journey to this... Earth. To Catch A Shadow A squad of elite Tyranian guards, covered head-to-toe in sleek, white combat armour, marched into the tavern to confront what was reported to be the elusive contraband Captain Neif, known by many aliases such as Kitty the Kid, Nine-Lives Neif, etc. But this time, Squad Warden Yuled was determined to clenched his clawed, scaley hands around that thief's neck for stealing one of Tyrania's most prized, valuable, and historic gems; The Mythric Ruby. Eying every patron suspiciously, they reached the end of the tavern where they found a brown trenchcoat-wearing customer who was covering their face with a wide, brown brim hat with an expansive cut on the brim. "You mind lifting your hat for us?" the soldier commanded, his Ploiser rifle poised for her restful head. The patron gave a sigh of irritation, revealing a female voice "Can't this wait, officer? My legs are killing me and I just want to rest." The soldier had no patience for this wretch. Yanking the hat off the female's face, he barked "Like I give a sh-!" His comment stopped dead as the hat was raised to reveal a smirking feline-humanoid with bold, green, feline eyes and rich, golden fur. With lightning-speed, she grabbed the lizard-man's rifle and yanked it up, slamming the butt of it into his jaw and grabbing it in midair as it spun toward her, aiming it at the man's snout while quickly grabbing the falling hat and placing it back on her head neatly "I think you're giving a few shits in your pants now, aren't ya'~?" With reflexes unmatched by any of these trained soldiers, she gunned them each down just as Warden Yuled took cover by flipping a round table over and hiding behind it, tapping his wrist comm "Backup! We need back-" He was caught off as Neif held the rifle barrel to his scaley head with a snicker "No you don't. By the time they'll be here, I'll be long gone~" Neif was true to her words. When reinforcements arrived, they found a naked and humiliated Warden Yuled tied to the table he was hiding behind with a note attached to the coil used to tie him. Picking it off him, the Warden, Skeesk, read aloud "Duck Sauce. Ha, got you to say it." Crumpling it up, he snarled "She mocks us still?! Gather ever man in this district, men! We're going on a cat-hunt!" Neif raced to her cargo ship, the magnificent "Silver Talon". Her prize and pride. Before she could reach the entryway to the docking bay, however, she was swarmed by Tyranian soldiers, all aiming their rifles at her. Pressing a button on a grenade she detached from her belt, she tossed it to them and allowed the smoke screen to do its job. The smoke worked perfect against their sensitive Tyranian eyes. She jumped high over them with her spring-like legs and gave them a cocky salute "Later, fellas~" As she stepped toward the ship, she heard a familiar sound. The cocking of a X-15 Marauder Blaster Pistol with attached silencer, scope, and illegally enhanced Incidium rounds coated with a Fassian cylinder. Signature of the famed Bounty Collector, Hellbane. The cyborg stood behind her and spoke through his intimidating helmet "Hands in the air, kitty, or I'll be bringing back a smoking pelt to Boss Nara." Doing as the Hunter said, Neif smirked over at him "Not even the common courtesy to buy me dinner first. Where's your sense of manners, 'bane?" The cyborg shrugged slightly, keeping his gun aimed at her back "Guess a man loses his sense of manners when the lady he's chasing fries half his face." At this, Hellbane lifted his sleek helmet to reveal a burn scar on half of his face. Neif gave a low, cocky purr "Well, you know me..." At this, she flicked her wrist and revealed a transmitter in her hand "I've got quite a bite." She pressed down hard on the button, causing an immense, irritating sound to send painful static through Hellbane's cybernetically-enhanced hearing system. He crumpled to the ground hard as Neif made her escape, but had enough strength and aim to fire a wrist-rocket at her engines as the ship was beginning to take off. She wouldn't make it far. Neif muttered at the pilot's chair "Shit!" as the Talon clumsily lifted off and flew into the sky. She knew Hellbane would be after her. But with her engines out, she didn't have many places to go. Tyrania was a big score, but the fence she needed to get to was halfway across the galaxy. Only way she'd be able to make it there was to make a pitstop to a planetary hub to make repairs and refuel. The nearest one, according to her Starmap, was... Earth. Suitable enough, she supposed. Enough aliens for her to disappear into crowds when things got messy. She'd take it. Pulling up a lever, she thrusted forward toward the direction of this sanctuary of a planet. Honor Among Dogs Sadow leaned against a wall in the lobby of the Shadow Hand Syndicate's conference building. His red trenchcoat hid his massive array of weapons, from knives, to grenades, to pistols, to machine pistols, to even a sheathed sword at his back. His short, white hair was groomed to be barely presentable but still retain his signature messy style. His slitted, blue eyes scanned the tiled floor as the meeting took place. Some of the Board members, such as the Matriarch of the Haktu people, Ozi'ya'ah, as well as the enigmatic but wealthy human who went by the alias "the Gentleman", were not able to physically attend but, rather, meet through advanced screen monitoring. The Gentleman's cybernetic, yellow eyes fixated on the screen of the insectoid Matriarch as she finished her explanation. "And you're certain this race of warriors could've been of no use?" The Matriarch replied calmly but with a hidden emotion of distaste for the race in question "For centuries, they served as slaves. While they were useful, their continued attacks on my people will no longer be tolerated. The Syndicate, nor should the Haktu United Hives, suffer their violence any longer. The eradication of the Eckari was a... necessary approach to the problem they presented." One of the Board members, a high-ranking Tyranian General known as Morgorth, spoke to the screen in stern response "Very well. But alert the Board next time such a radical decision is to be made. A more profitable decision-" The Matriarch, rather boldly, cut him off "Take care, General, for we have preserved some of the Eckari for a project that shall prove most beneficial. I will forward you each the details." The Gentleman, as Head of the Board, announced "Very well. With that, we shall conclude tonight's meeting. We shall convene once more on the next scheduled meeting. Good day." At this, both his screen and that of Matriarch Ozi blinked off and the rest of the Board members stood to gather their paperwork and leave. Sadow stood at attention as each Board member began to file out, assigning a security team for each member as they entered their own speeders and took off for their own estates. Being one of the lead enforcers of the Syndicate had both its perks and its responsibilities and backlashes. For instance, Sadow's regenerative powers made him near-immortal, but at a great cost. After checking the last of the security management for the night, he, too, left for his own estate. Upon entry into his semi-lavish skyscraper apartment, Sadow noticed he had an e-mail eagerly awaiting him on his computer. One from a Point Cell under the Gentleman. A job. Reading it with his cheek resting on his gloved fist and his elbow resting on the computer desk, he was surprised to find it was a information-retrieval job. Most of these missions were for the Gent's personal Seekers but whatever. The pay was good. Closing his computer down for the night, he turned to his bed with tired gratitude in his slitted eyes. Rest was a welcome pleasure. Arrival Upon docking in, Tamuríl Telrúnya, a Drow or Dark Elf bodyguard for House Surion, helped the Noble with his luggage while looking around. While she wasn't wearing her standard Barra-Lanxmi armour, which was a dark plate with jagged, spikey edges, she did wear a synthetic dark leather beneath her standard clothing to protect her, insisting that Lord Earendur do the same before they arrived. Earu, himself, was taking in the atmosphere of humanity. Vaardenvalian curiosity was clearly with Earu as he smiled beamingly up at the spaceport and all the lugging around and organization it had, Tami simply trying to get his luggage out of the cargo bay. "Isn't it wondrous, Tamuríl? So much culture, so much knowledge! So much extravagance a people could possess! And we're here to soak it all in!" Tamuríl gave him a comically annoyed look "I thought we were here to see if the Humans would share the planet." Earendur smiled back at her "Of course, but we must be able to tap into the human psyche if we're going to convince them! And there's only one way to understand something: To study them!" Tami heaved before she managed to un-stuff the pile of crates filling the cargo bay, managing to make them topple over her painfully. As she lay on the metal floor, a large metal briefcase on her chest, she exhaled with her lips pursed to blow a strand of her white hair out of her eye in irritation. Acceptance Alone in a hotel room, a man seemingly struggled to cast aside his blankets as his cell phone, placed precariously on the nightstand, rang incessantly. With rising frustration at his rude awakening, he kicked the blankets off, but the commotion sent the phone flying through the air. Lazily, the man reached upward and grabbed the airborne object with practiced ease. Upon looking at the message, it turned out to be little more than a reminder to check his e-mail. Once the shock wore off, the man walked over to his laptop, logged in to his account, which triggered a customized program that automatically launched his e-mail account. The first e-mail was from some man apparently called “The Gentleman”. The man quickly scanned the e-mail, looking for the general gist of it. “Alien royalty... kidnaping.... and my reward... an undisclosed sum.” The man growled. Typically, any undisclosed sum as payment was nothing but a thank you and perhaps a small, paltry sum of cash. Grabbing his earpiece, he activated his phone’s hands-free mode. “Call Accountant.” At his command, the phone dialed the requested number. A few moments where all the man heard ringing, the a click followed by an older man’s voice “Shade? What on Earth do you want? Don’t tell me, you want to tell me you’re already in hot water with the law and need to vanish?” A sigh emanated from the man referred to as Shade. “ Al, I’m actually offended you’d assume that already. I need you to do a background check on a possible client for me. I have no idea who this person is, but he goes by the nickname The Gentleman. You ever hear of this guy?” Al’s voice cracked with laughter. “Shade...you’re bullshitting me aren’t you? You got contacted by The Gent himself? I can tell you now, if this isn’t a hoax, you’d be a fool not to accept. This just may be the job you’ve been aching for. Finally, the big score that will make all your boasting pay off. If you pull this off, you won’t just be noted as a small time hitman. No, The Gent’s payout will make every job from the last year look like minimum wage.” Shade grinned. He loved hearing good news. “Thanks Al. For my bank account’s sake I hope you’re right about the pay. If you get a call from me again within the next twenty-four hours, deny any knowledge of my existence, history, damn near everything... oh, and for good measure, enact Code Orange for me.” “With pleasure. I got a call waiting on the other line. Just call back after the mission.” With that, Al ended the call. Shade shook his head. Being a hitman, as vulgar as the term was when applied to him, wasn’t easy. Jobs flooded in by the digital truckload, and out of that veritable ton of possible work, only a lucky few ever caught his eye, not that the lack of acceptance seemed to dissuade anyone. In fact, it was just the opposite, the exclusivity seemed to only add a desire to have such an apparently busy as could be mercenary on one’s payroll. Quickly, he changed into a respectable outfit, one that made him look the part of a governmental envoy sent to meet the royalty that deigned to come to the little blue speck known as Earth. Minutes later, in the parking garage, Shade found his customized Yamaha motorcycle waiting for him, perfectly intact. He feared the worst, as he did every morning, that somebody would dare to have the bike torn apart for scrap metal. Relieved, he turned the bike on and rode off to the space port, only one question burning in his mind. 'How did my new contact even know I was in the area?” Awakening "You'll do fine, sweetie... You always do!" A soft-spoken woman with long, pink hair whispered in her man's ear as he sat slouched on a bench, awaiting the buzzer. "And, even if you don't win...We'll pay the rent this month somehow. I'll pick up the extra hours at the diner!" "I know I'll win, but... Something just feels off. I dunno." The man said. His lean body rocked back and forth gently as the woman massaged his shoulders. He had no feeling in them, but he appreciated the gesture. He already had his nerve sensors turned off before the Brawl. His metallic-gray arms rested on each of his knees and his medium-length hair black hair plastered his face as the pre-match jitters caused him to sweat. Suddenly, a loud and obnoxious buzzer rang over the loud-speaker. "CONTESTANTS HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO ENTER THE ARENA. PREPARE TO BRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!!!" The man jumped at the noise, and sighed loudly. "That's my cue. Angelica, wish me luck, eh?" He stood and looked down at his girlfriend, taking in a deep appreciation for her. She was more than cute... She was downright hot. The way her long, pink hair fell over her face and covered one eye, the way she always looked at him long enough to give a shy smile before looking away, the way she barely touched his face with her fingertips that sent shivers down his augmented spine... She was perfect. She was his Angel. "Of course, Matt... But I know you won't need it!" Angelica said with a shy smile. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Matt on the lips gently, a gentle blush spreading over her face. The way she always kissed him was like kissing him for the first time. Matt smiled down at her and nodded. He took off his tank top and turned, walking up a few steps and into the Brawl arena. The lights glared down at him, which would have made him squint if not for the augs in his eyes causing his iris' to automatically retract quickly, adjusting to the light easily. The Brawl was simple enough...All Matt had to do was beat the shit out of all the other contestants and claim the cash prize. A full month's rent all in one lump sum. Matt couldn't resist. The Brawl only consisted of Augs, and any kind of Augs were allowed. From lowly D-Rank street augs to the highly sought after X-Rank military augs. Thanks to a contact, Matt mostly had the military-grade stuff. Of course, he had to limit the things he could do. Killing was strictly against the rules, so he couldn't use his black-alloy arm blades, his ballistic-cannon system, codename "MONSOON", or his arm-cannons. Just his enhanced strength. But that was enough. Matt looked at the other contenders. Mostly thugs who looked to get more augs. The norm. Matt had never lost a match, which made him kind of a legend in the Brawl system. And a target. Most of the audience in the underground fighting ring bet on him, and he got a cut of it. Matt tilted his head, cracking what bones were left in his neck and upper back, and at the same time turned a song on in his head via a B-Rank augment. It was a 21st century song, one of his favorites from a metal band called "Five Finger Death Punch". The song was called "Back For More" and as the song began blaring in his head, the buzzer rang. "LET THE BRAWL... BEGIN!" Next Segment